


Vedlejší linie

by Birute



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko natáčí nový seriál, v němž figuruje Ren a milostná substance.<br/>Povídka pro Klišé bingo na http://sosaci.net/, tentokrát na téma Milostná kouzla/substance/afrodiziaka.<br/>Varování: V povídce se vyskytuje něco jako milostný trojúhelník, ale tak mlhavý, že je pouhým přeludem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vedlejší linie

**Vedlejší linie**

 

Tento příběh měl řadu podob a cest, kterými se ubíral. Byl plný intrik, zrad, boje a válek a Midori byla opravdu ráda, že na ni vyšla pohádka, která se ubírala postranními dvířky vyprávění. Když však vlekla zraněného pána Tří řek do bezpečí, měla vážnou obavu, že z pohádky sklouzne do krvavé ságy o pádu vládnoucího rodu. Byla pouhou pomocnicí ve vesnickém hostinci, takže by konec příběhu v jejím případě byl jistě strašný. Koho by zajímal jeden sirotek, který se připletl pod nohy velkým pánům s jejich velkými bitvami a sváry?  
Cesta se zraněným mužem byla nekonečná a Midori začala s láskou vzpomínat na ty nejtěžší práce, s nimiž se kdy potýkala. Napínala svaly ze všech sil a bála se, že jí musí každou chvílí prasknout. Pán Tří řek se naštěstí brzy začal opírat spíš o větev, kterou mu obstarala, než o ni a nenarazili na žádného z najatých padouchů, kteří jeho družinu přepadli a těžce ho zranili. Někdy v noci, když upadl do vyčerpaného spánku, seděla vedle něj s jeho dýkou v ruce a modlila se, aby nevydal zvuk. Aby jezdci, kteří ho v lese hledali, nepátrali ve spleti keřů. Kdo mohl zaručit, že to budou ti správní jezdci?  
Když už nemohla dál a z každého jejího pohybu čišelo vyčerpání, pohádka konečně nabrala správný směr a oni se vynořili z lesa nedaleko malé osady u říčky, která se po několika pletkách s dalšími přítoky v dálce měnila v jednu z pánových Tří řek. Na Midori se konečně usmálo štěstí opuštěných dětí a podařilo se jí dostat pána Tří řek přestrojeného v šatech jedné vlídné babičky do tábora spřáteleného klanu. Babiččiny šaty měla přísný zákaz zmiňovat, kdykoli se jí na jejich dobrodružství někdo vyptával.  
  
_Diváci tuto humornou vložku ocenili, zejména po napínavé a emociálně vyčerpávající epizodě, kdy došlo ke značně naturalistickému vraždění na všech frontách. Putování s pánem Tří řek prý bylo poněkud zdlouhavé – pan Hida, jeho představitel, se Kyoko velmi omlouval a v žertu sliboval, že zhubne. Řada kritiků ovšem pochválila přesvědčivé výkony obou postav. Kyoko má všechny recenze uložené v albu._  
  
Konečně (o dvě epizody později) přišel slavnostní den, kdy zotavený pán Tří řek odměňoval své vazaly ve skvostném sále v rodové pevnosti. Midori ze svého čestného místa poblíž svého lenního pána („Taková pocta pro malou venkovanku!“ špitl kdosi za ní. „Aspoň ji umyli a oblékli,“ slyšela čísi odpověď.) uchváceně hleděla na slavné válečníky s hrdými tvářemi, kteří vzdávali pánovi úctu. Vtom si ji však pán Tří řek nenadále zavolal, aby předstoupila. Když si pokorně klekla a uklonila se, hlava se jí točila z té nádhery a přehlídky ušlechtilosti a elegance. Mezi dvořany zazněl vzrušený šepot.  
„Prostá dívka mi prokázala službu hodnou chrabrého válečníka. Prokázala věrnost a statečnost, když se zdálo, že z této služby bude mít jen nesnáz, a možná i smrt,“ pronesl vládce s vlídným úsměvem. „Proto tě, Midori, chci náležitě odměnit. Dám ti bohaté věno a vždy najdeš místo mezi mými dvořany.“  
Věno? Midori překvapeně zamrkala, ale připomenula si, před kým stojí, a uctivě pánovi poděkovala.  
„Vstaň, děvče. Slíbil jsem, že se postarám o tvou budoucnost a blahobyt,“ pokračoval pán. „Nehodlán v dobách, kdy mi přeje štěstěna, zapomínat na sliby dané v nouzi.“  
Když se Midori poslušně postavila, dodal: „A nyní si vyber mezi mými vazaly svého budoucího muže.“  
Pokud to předtím v sále šumělo, nyní nastalo hotové vlnobití. Jeden z vyznamenaných vazalů, velmi pohledný mladík, se posměšně usmál. Další si vyměňovali nejisté či pobouřené pohledy. „Ach, prosím,“ zoufala si v duchu Midori, „to ne. Copak si mohu takhle vybrat muže? Teď mě budou nenávidět.“  
Nedokázala se na bojovníky ani podívat. Pán Tří řek se zamračil. Když pohrdli její rukou, jako by znevažovali jeho vůli a úsudek. Midori se ani uprostřed lesa s horečkou stravovaným pánem necítila tak bezmocná a ztracená.  
Vtom dav kolem utichl. Z řady bojovníků vystoupil pan Azuma z Údolí javorů a Midori se zastavilo srdce. Už v rodné vsi slyšela mnohé o jeho odvaze v boji, chrabrosti a síle. I o jeho oddanosti. Zatímco pobývala u dvora, jeho pověst se jen potvrzovala. Přitom však zaslechla od služek i pár chichotavých poznámek ohledně jeho a paní Tsubame, nejkrásnější ženy říše a favoritky pána Tří řek. „S oddaností se to také nesmí přehánět,“ špitaly si. Midori zpočátku slovo „favoritka“ neznala, ale rychle se dovtípila. Před bezvýznamnou vesničankou si sluhové přece jen nedávali takový pozor na jazyk.  
Pan Azuma byl velmi pohledný, vysoký, až jí to nahánělo strach, s černými vlasy a podivnýma očima. Midori si pomyslela, že jsou krásné, ale neodvážila se mu do nich dlouze pohlédnout.  
Zvlášť když se na ni krátce podíval, naprosto klidný a vyrovnaný, jako by byla dalším úkolem, který mu byl přidělen.  
Pán Tří řek spokojeně kývl a mluvil dál. Ona však v duchu volala: „Ne, prosím. Tohle není správné.“ Kdyby to vyslovila nahlas, potrestali by ji? Takto znevážit pánův dar. Byla by smělejší než krásný mladík, který se málem dal do smíchu.  
  
_Její postava to na fórech schytala. Prý je moc pasivní. Prý je její nechtěná sokyně, paní Tsubame, do níž je Azuma bezpochyby náležitě nešťastně a beznadějně zamilovaný, elegantnější a její láska k němu je osudovější, krásnější, delší a mnoho dalších –ší. Kyoko si Midori ovšem zamilovávala čím dál víc. Byla si jistá, že odvážná vesničanka, která zachránila nejvyššího vládce země, se jen na chvíli ztratila ve světě, který byl pro ni velkou neznámou, určitě brzy najde pevnou půdu pod nohama. Kyoko jí k tomu poskytne všechen svůj um._  
  
Na konci pohádek bývá svatba a svatební den by měl být plný radostného očekávání, ale Midori nevěděla, co si o tom všem myslet. Její manžel k ní hovořil vlídně, trochu jako k dítěti, které se mu zatoulalo na dvorek, když hledalo ztracenou hračku. A celou dobu jako by na něco čekal. Na tajemnou ženu, která ho přijede zachránit na bílém koni? Na list od pána Tří řek, že to byl pouhý žert?  
Svatební den se překlenul ve svatební noc a Midori už věděla, co cítí – úzkost, stud a touhu utéct zpátky domů. Netoužila po tom stát v hedvábném šatu u okna ložnice a dívat se na měsíc roztrhaný černými větvemi třešní.  
Když její muž vstoupil do pokoje, Midori ucítila zvláštní škubnutí v žaludku. „Nemiluji ho a on nemiluje mě,“ povzdechla si v duchu, „tak jak jsme se tu ocitli?“  
Její muž se posadil na lůžko.  
Co teď? Mám jít za ním? To by bylo opovážlivé. Mám vyskočit z okna? To by bylo hloupé.  
Nervózně polkla, když jí manžel vážně pokynul, ať jde blíž.  
Midori se zhluboka nadechla a pomalu k němu přistoupila. Byl téměř na dosah, ale nejraději by se dala na útěk. Protože na konci pohádek princ princeznu miluje a žijí šťastně až do smrti. Midori si místo toho uvědomovala, že ji zebe do nohou a potřebovala by se poškrábat na zádech. Nikdy po ničem tolik netoužila. To asi nebyla nejlepší věc, po níž by nevěsta měla prahnout.  
Její vážný muž si povzdechl a potom ukázal na lůžko. „Máš stejné právo tu spát jako já.“  
Midori se posadila a hleděla na své ruce složené v klíně. Pak krátce pohlédla na Azumu, ale když zachytila jeho pohled, znovu sklopila zrak. Cítila, jak rudne, a nepříjemné svrbění na zádech se jen zhoršovalo.  
„Čeká se od nás, že tu spolu strávíme noc,“ řekl Azuma a ona ztěžka polkla. Její muž byl tak blízko a přitom byl naprosto cizí. Nedokázala si představit, že by se ho měla vůbec dotknout. Že ji uvidí, jak ještě nikdo. Nahou a vyděšenou.  
Jeho ruka se zvedla, jenže ona to neviděla.  
_Až když se Kyoko na tu scénu podívala v televizi, fascinovaně si všimla, jak se jeho prsty přiblížily k jejím vlasům. Téměř něžně. Možná soucitně. Pak zaváhal a ruku opět stáhl._  
„Mohu odejít, až všichni půjdou spát,“ navrhl jí manžel a lehl si znaveně na lůžko. „Má paní,“ dodal se zavřenýma očima, jako by se na to právě rozvzpomněl, a v koutku úst mu zahrál ironický úsměv.  
Midori sebrala odvahu a otočila se k němu. Vypadal tak klidně. Byl hezký, silný a všechno, co by si dívka mohla vysnít, a byl tak vzdálený jako socha na ostrově uprostřed jezera. Položila se vedle něj, schoulila se na bok a přitáhla si jednu z pokrývek až ke krku. Jen doufala, že to nebude chápat jako neomalenost. S očima upřenýma na stěnu zašeptala: „Máš stejné právo tu spát jako já, můj pane.“  
  
_Ten pohled, který Azuma věnoval v šeru Midori, Kyoko taky uviděla až v televizi. V ložnici panovalo přítmí, ale Renovy, tedy Azumovy oči vyjadřovaly něco, co nedokázala přesně pojmenovat. Po vysílání si zašla na internet na diskuse a četla si, co všechno mohl znamenat. Samozřejmě se to zvrhlo v hádku. Ona si však jasně vybavila, jak cítila teplo jeho kůže v té další scéně. Důvěrné, jako by bylo nejpřirozenější věcí přitisknout se k němu blíž. Ve scénáři už samozřejmě neměla tu tajnou část, kterou potají prožívala v mysli. Když tam ležela v ranním slunci schoulená po jeho boku, uvolněná, se zavřenýma očima, dovolila si být na chvilku Kyoko._  
  
Když se Midori ráno vrátila po lázni do ložnice, manžel už tam nebyl. Lůžko bylo trochu rozházené, a když se sklonila, aby urovnala přikrývky, všimla si rudé skvrny.  
  
V další scéně, v níž probíhá zásadní válečná porada a kde Midori jako dost vedlejší postava nemá co dělat (a jako taková teď na několik dílů zmizí) Azuma vysvětluje bitevní strategii a ukazuje na horský průsmyk, kde odříznou protivníkovy spojence. Na prstu má krátkou scelenou ranku, kterou postřehli jen ti nejzarputilejší fanoušci.  
_Ovšem detail oné scény doplněný o řadu vykřičníků záhy koloval na východních i západních fórech, Twitteru a Tumbleru._  
  
Midori se na několik dílů ságy ztratí, ale Kyoko si představuje, že se mezitím seznámila s chodem domácnosti v novém domě a že si na něj navzdory pár komplikacím celkem snadno zvykla. Největší potíž měla s tím, že ji zpočátku velmi zdvořile a vytrvale vyháněli z kuchyně, protože dáma v jejím postavení tam neměla co dělat. Zato v sadu jí děti sluhů házely ze stromů ovoce a ona je ukládala do košíku spolu s ostatními ženami. Taky si s nimi zpívala, protože to se ví, že znala všechny jejich písničky. Při „ach, můj milý si jinou vzal“ měla zvláštní pocit v břiše.  
Kyoko Midori připraví slavnost na sklonku léta, při níž hraje hudba, zpívá se a klábosí. Midori poprvé pije víno a poslouchá historky žen ze své domácnosti a dovídá se od nich pár novinek o mužích a ženách. Taky po jejich uzardělých poznámkách pochopí, proč se někdy se zájmem dívají na její pas.  
Její manžel tam není. Už tak dlouho, že pohledy žen pomalu nedávají smysl.  
  
_Párování Azumy a paní Tsubame má na archiveofourown.org stále více povídek než Midori a Azuma, jak zjistil ředitel Lory při neoficiálním mediálním průzkumu. Na druhou stranu našel dost děl na kombinaci Azuma/Tsubame/Midori, případně Azuma/Tsubame/Midori/pán Tří řek v nejrůznějším pořadí. „Hm, také řešení,“ pomyslel si ředitel, „ovšem to by neprošlo.“ Stejně jako by asi neprošel nepopulárnější pár Azuma a Taro, které podle všeho osudově spojuje vášnivé soupeření o titul nejobdivovanějšího hrdiny z družiny pána Tří řek. Ředitel usoudil, že i to dává jistý smysl, ale potom se vrátil ke svému oblíbenému páru a kliknul na jejich obecný tag, aby zjistil, jestli přibyly nové povídky a kapitoly. Možná by měl trochu zvednout jejich počet a připsat aspoň pár drabble._  
  
S manželem se sejdou znovu, když se jeho druhové ve zbroji vracejí z tažení, které však nedopadlo podle představ velitelů. Vojáci mluvili o černých démonech a rozhněvaných horských čarodějnicích. Jejich sídlo se změnilo v útočiště pro raněné. Když její muž vjel na dvůr, Midori ho šla přivítat a vtom si ke svému zděšení všimla, že má za nehty stále ještě krvavé půlměsíčky od toho, jak přes den ovazovala a zašívala rány. Její krok znejistěl a ten hezký válečník, který se jí na dvoře pána Tří řek smál, se pousmál znovu, ale už ne tak vesele, protože se mu po tváři táhla nehezká čerstvá rána.  
Její muž jí kývl na pozdrav. Seskočil z koně a poděkoval jí za to, jak se o jeho muže postarali. Pokud si všiml jejích zarudlých nehtů a narychlo učesaných vlasů, nezmínil se o tom.  
  
Když si pánové po pár dnech odpočinuli a nabrali opět síly, požádali Midori o čajový obřad. Ten mladík, který se jí vysmál, pan Taro, ji poprosil nejmileji a oči mu přitom jiskřily. Azuma se na ni zadíval. Nabízel jí snad možnost zdvořile odmítnout? Byla pro ně stále venkovanka a pánové by jí snad její neomalenost prominuli. Co může takové děvče vědět o etiketě? Nebo jí chtěl naznačit, že jí důvěřuje a nestydí se za ni? Co měla vyčíst z jeho úst a očí, když je od svatby dlouhé měsíce neviděla? Vznešení pánové však čekali na odpověď a on s nimi. Nečekal na její přeřeknutí nebo chybu jako usměvavý muž, ale dával jí možnost volby. Midori vlídně sklopila zrak a poděkovala pánům za jejich společnost a za čest, kterou jejich domu prokáží při čajovém obřadu.  
  
_Scéna čajového obřadu získala velký ohlas a nepřebernou řadu gifů, protože během ní byly mistrovským a nenápadným způsobem rozehrány vztahy mezi protagonisty a o významu některých gest pro následující díly a sérii se dosud žhavě diskutuje. Scéna byla uvedena i v sestřihu pro Mezinárodní ceny Emmy a Kyoko, která přenos sledovala, začala nadšeně jásat a poskakovat po obýváku. Kanae se odmítla k jásotu přidat, hlavně proto, že by ten zběsilý tanec mohl být nakažlivý. Uznale ovšem zatleskala, a když ukázka skončila, stihla před vyhlášením skočit pro zákusky. Kyoko se posadila na pohovku a neviditelní démonkové kroužící kolem hlavy si začali kousat nehty a jeden druhému rohy. Kanae musela chvíli nato do ledničky pro šťávu na přípitek._  
  
Azumova venkovanka, která byla mezi družiníky pána Tří řek občas předmětem žertů, tu nevinných, tu obhroublejších (Azuma má štěstí. Jeho paní pracovala v hostinci. Jistě ví, jak správně obsloužit zákazníka.), během obřadu neklopýtla, nezajíkla se a nevylila jedinou kapku čaje. Počínala si půvabně od chvíle, kdy vstoupila do místnosti, uklonila se hostům a začala připravovat čaj. Její ruce se pohybovaly ladně a úsporně. (Nehty si předtím s úzkostnou péčí vydrhla.) V elegantním šatu působila jako dáma, ale přitom klopila zrak tak něžně, že se večer po obřadu Taro už neusmíval. Naopak byl nezvykle zahloubaný. Hosté fascinovaně sledovali časen v jejích rukách, a když jim uctivě podávala šálek, málem by mu zapomněli věnovat řádný obdiv. Takový to byl hezký šálek a taková nezdvořilost od vznešených pánů.  
Po tomto obřadu už muži zapomněli na žertovné poznámky.  
_A to jim nepředvedla, co by dokázala s kvalitním nožem a ředkví!_  
_Mimochodem, sladké pečivo bylo vynikající._  
_Kyoko ho ochutnala o přestávce mezi natáčením a rozhodla se ho zkusit upéct doma. Byl to sice starobylý, poněkud složitý recept, ale ten den měla pocit, že se stejně jako Midori ničeho nezalekne._  
  
Ten večer dluho bděla se sluhy u raněných, a když se vrátila do pokoje, zůstala stát jako opařená. Její muž se rychle znovu zahalil, ale ona přesto viděla rudé čáry na jeho boku.  
„Co se stalo?“ vyjekla.  
„Nic, v porovnání s tím, co jsi viděla u raněných, paní.“  
U raněných, kteří mluvili o zlovolných kami a netvorech.  
„Prosím, nech mě se na tu ránu podívat,“ řekla Midori. Nečekala na odpověď a odběhla pro čisté obvazy a hojivé masti.  
Měla by být plašší a stydlivější, když se ho dotýkala? Byla to zvláštní představa, že její prsty prvně klouzají po manželově kůži. Ty rány nebyly hluboké, ale nebyly lidské. Člověk nemá tak dlouhé prsty a rozhodně nemá nehty, které by pronikly zbrojí. „Na co jste tam v horách narazili?“ vydechla.  
Díval se na měsíc za oknem a zdál se být pohroužený ve vlastním světě.  
„Nevěřila bys tomu,“ hlesl po chvíli.  
Přejížděla mastí po ranách. Místy dosud lehce mokvaly. Jejich okraje byly horké. „Prosím, ať se zahojí. Ať je všechno v pořádku,“ modlila se v duchu.  
Manžel seděl bez hnutí, dál zabraný v myšlenkách.  
Midori rázně rozmotala obvaz.  
„Překvapilo by tě, čemu jsem ochotná uvěřit,“ ujistila svého duchem nepřítomného manžela. Přiložila mu čisté plátno na čtveřici ran a začala ho obvazovat. „A tak ho prvně objímám,“ pomyslela si a dech se jí maličko zrychlil. Tentokrát naštěstí věděla, kam s očima, a soustředila se na plátno na ráně a na obvaz. Tolik, že si nevšimla, jak k ní sklouzl pohledem a díval se na vršek její hlavy, jako by ji viděl poprvé.  
Její část příběhu byla pohádka a velmi rozpačitá platonická romance z její strany, proto byl šok, když ji k sobě ve spánku přivinul. Uvědomila si, že se mu horní díl oděvu rozhalil. Ty rány – jako by je cítila sálat na svém těle.  
  
_Fóra a archívy fanfikcí zachvátila bouře, z níž obstojně žila i mediální okurková sezóna těžce stižená letními prázdninami. Přívrženci Tsubame a Midori s vervou vykopali válečnou sekeru. Ne že by ležela nějak hluboko. Slasheři a slasherky ovšem novému vývoji situace hrdinně odolávali._  
_Kyoko si doteď živě vybavovala, jak Renovo tělo spočívalo těsně vedle jejího. Cítila, jak dýchá. Byla vděčná Midori za to, že jí dala svou rozvahu. Jinak by se v jeho náruči snad rozpustila._  
  
Midori při cestě po území, o něž v manželově nepřítomnosti pečovala, přenocovala ve svatyni. Ta byla dobře opevněná a řada mnichů ji byla připravena bránit se zbraní v ruce. To Midori trochu uklidnilo, ale nevěřila, že ji čeká klidná noc. Ne po tom, co slyšela od obyvatel podhůří a pohraničí. Ne po tom, co viděla obří lidožravou stonožku, kterou muži v jedné ze vsí ubili, upálil na hranici. Midori si držela před nosem plátno a slzela při tom žáru a puchu, který se šířil z černajícího krunýře. Požádali ji o pomoc. Jejich synové, manželé, otcové a bratři příliš dlouho neposlali zprávu z výpravy. Stejně jako Azuma, který jim velel.  
Vážně přikývla a přidělila jim potraviny, které měly zahnat hlad po neúrodě, nechala jim poslat zbraně a vyslala k jejich obraně strážce ze svého domu, kteří měli cvičit všechny, kdo měli bránit své osady i městečka.  
Teď si najednou uvědomila, jaký ve svatyni panuje klid. Zlé na tom bylo to, že byla o samotě se svými myšlenkami. Byla unavená po cestě a nebyla si jistá, jestli je připravená čelit tomu, co přicházelo přes hory. Také se bála, jestli na to je připraven Azuma. Musí být. On je válečník a ona dívka z vesnice, která není ani na mapách, které pročítala po nocích.  
Sklonila hlavu a snažila se soustředit těkající myšlenky. „Bohové, prosím vás,“ zašeptala. „Prosím vás o milosrdenství, o pomoc a ochranu. Buďte nám nakloněni, provázejte nás, protože tohle je hořká doba a nocí chodí hladoví netvoři. A hrůza a hlad dělá netvory i z lidí. Prosím vás o milost pro Azumu. Kéž se vrátí, on i jeho muži, živí a zdraví, vítězní. A prosím…“ Odmlčela se, protože najednou nemohla najít správná slova. Bohové trpělivě vyčkávali. Ale ona si ještě stále nebyla jistá, jak toužit a chtít a milovat.  
Najednou se ozvaly měkké kroky. Midori se prudce otočila. Možná čekala přízrak, jeden z těch, které sužovaly její lid. Možná na okamžik bláhově zadoufala, že bohové vyslechli její prosby a Azuma se vrátil.  
Mnich, který vešel do svatostánku, se jí uctivě uklonil a poklekl opodál s tváří pokorně sklopenou. Midori chvíli setrvala a nakonec se rozhodla ponechat mu soukromí.  
„Paní, odpusť mi,“ oslovil ji mnich a upřel na ní vlídné oči. „Všiml jsem si, že jsi nešťastná. Mohu ti nějak pomoci radou nebo modlitbou?“  
„Děkuji ti za laskavou nabídku,“ odvětila Midori a váhavě se usmála. „Ale nechci tě zatěžovat svými starostmi.“  
S těmi slovy se rozloučila a vyklouzla ven. Měsíc jí nad hlavou jasně zářil a do úplňku mu chyběla noc či dvě. Midori procházela cestičkou před svatyní kolem svatého háje a do těla se jí opíral chladný vánek. Listí pod jeho dotekem šelestilo v korunách, ale stále se drželo na větvích.  
Na cestě za ní zazněly kroky.  
„Paní, odpusť. Dovol mi tě doprovodit. Neměla bys chodit tak sama,“ zavolal za ní mnich.  
„Jsem na svatém místě,“ odpověděla Midori, ale nemohla se zbavit úzkosti, která ji sužovala už nějaký čas.“  
„To ano,“ odpověděl mnich s úsměvem. „Naše svatyně je známá jako bezpečné útočiště a místo, kde každý nalezne lék na své soužení. Sama paní Tsubame nás před necelým rokem požádala o vodu z naší zázračné studně Inari a nyní porodila pěkného silného syna. Právě jsem se modlil za jejich zdraví a šťastný život.“  
„Paní Tsubame,“ zopakovala Midori jako ve snu.  
„Ano, velmi vznešená, krásná a vzdělaná dáma. Na dvoře pána Tří řek jí není rovno. Hraje na několik nástrojů a píše okouzlující básně.“  
„Já jenom píšu,“ pomyslela si Midori. Azuma byl překvapený, že čtení a psaní pochytila tak rychle, a slíbil jí, že si budou často posílat listy. „Toto vaše studna umí?“ žasla nahlas.  
„Inari přeje plodnosti a lásce. Kdo se napije vody nabrané za úplňku, zamiluje se do prvního člověka, na něhož pohlédne,“ odpověděl mnich a s pousmáním dodal: „Je poněkud žertovné, že o zázračnou vodu pečujeme my, mnichové.“  
Midori musela vypadat zamyšleně, protože mnich zvážněl a dodal: „Paní, jestli tě souží srdce… Posečkej den a přinesu ti lahvičku, která ho uzdraví.“  
Midori měla odjet pozítří.  
  
_Vyznat se v pohádkách přináší jisté výhody. Například, zlomyslného démona, který si usmyslel srazit Azumiho na kolena a který spřádá plány a mění jedno přestrojení za druhé, zkušený pohádkář záhy pozná díky špičákům, které mu zůstávají ve všech podobách. Ovšem, abychom neuráželi divákovu inteligenci, v podobě mnicha je měl pouze mírně ostré, prakticky lidské. Prozradil ho jen chtivý liščí lesk v očích. Proto si jeho různá vtělení téměř žádný z diváků zpočátku nespojil._  
_Další výhodou znalce pohádek je, že víte, že některé věci jednoduše zavánějí nebezpečím. Když si Kyoko prvně četla svůj scénář, u scény v posvátném hájku si přitiskla ruku na pusu a tiše zaúpěla: „Nech ten lektvar být, Midori! Tohle nedopadne dobře.“_  
  
Midori ležela na lůžku v komnatě, která se jí po měsících, co tu spávala sama, zdála podstatně větší, než v počátečních epizodách jejího manželství, a dívala se na lahvičku v prstech. Průzračná tekutina oproti sinalým měsíčním paprskům vrhala zvláštní čiré světlo a slibovala dech a rty a dotek v místech, kde se jí nikdy nikdo nedotkl, a prudkou sladkost. Slibovala srdce a tep. Život.  
Měla ty stříbřité mžitky před očima, když v náručí spánku slabě zasténala Azumovo jméno.  
  
_To Kyoko mimochodem nacvičovala od prvního večera, kdy scénář dostala. Snažila se přijít na to, jak to vyslovit správně, a jak to_ vůbec _vyslovit. Střídavě rudla a panikařila. Jednou se přistihla, že Azumovo jméno tiše úpí před zrcadlem na záchodcích. Utekla odtamtud, než někdo stihl vyjít z kabinky, a do dotyčného patra LME se ten den už pro jistotu nevrátila._  
_Nakonec se v té scéně přiměla uvolnit, jako by opravdu spala, a hlesnout to tak, jako by ho mohla přivolat, jako by stále cítila jeho kůži pod konečky prstů a najednou to nestačilo. Byl v tom trocha smutku, značná dávka bolu a špetka neurčité touhy. V seriálu to celé trvalo tak vteřinu._  
_„To jsi opravdu trénovala celé ty týdny?“ zeptala se Kanae._  
_Kyoko zabořila červené tváře do dlaní. „Bylo to tak hrozné?“ Odevzdaně čekala na verdikt._  
_„Kdepak,“ chlácholila ji Chiori. „Ale musela ses kvůli tomu tak stresovat?“_  
_„Vždyť to bylo naprosto nevinné,“ namítla Kanae. „Tedy až na tu nenaplněnou touhu, která podbarvovala Azumovo jméno.“_  
_„A zoufalství rozpolcené duše nevinné dívky,“ mínila Chiori._  
_Kyoko se na ně podívala._  
_„Ovšem už s temnými podtóny probouzející se vášně,“ dodala s kamennou tváří Kanae._  
_„A nesmíme zapomenout na celkovou rozohněnou… ohnivost,“ přisadila si Chiori._  
_Když Kyoko zaúpěla, obě se daly do smíchu._  
_„No, když jsi s tímhle měla takové starosti, dobře, že šlo jen o jednu nevinnou scénu. Nechci si představit, co bys dělala, kdyby…“ Kanae se při pohledu na Kyoko, která ta seděla s vytřeštěnýma očima a rukama přes pusu, zarazila. „Aha,“ dovtípila se._  
_„Je to moc odvážné?“ zeptala se Chiori a pak zděšeně vyjekla: „Midori použije ten lektvar, že?“_  
_Kyoko něco zahuhňala do dlaní a kolem hlavy jí explodoval ohňostroj rozpaků. Pak zalapala po dechu a vyhrkla: „To vám nemůžu říct.“_  
_„Takže tě čeká milostná scéna s Renem Tsurugou,“ doplnila suše Kanae._  
_Chiori se tvářila soucitně._  
_Kyoko se svezla na koberec a bezmocně rozpažila. Připadala si, že hřeje jako rozpálená plotna a každou chvílí se propálí podlahou k sousedům. Zadívala se do stropu a před očima jí začaly tančit odlesky lektvaru. Hrobovým hlasem pronesla: „Ano.“_  
  
Midori mezitím začala dostávat zneklidňující zprávy z války. Ne od Azumy. Jeho listy sice přicházely stále méně často, ale byly plné přátelských uklidňujících slov. Občas mezi řádky hledala slova, která by byla víc než přátelská a nesla by v sobě něco z příslibů, které obsahovala malá lahvička ukrytá hluboko v její truhlici. Někdy se jí srdce rozbušilo, ale vzápětí se kárala, že z jeho vět čte víc, než v nich může být. Navíc se mohla mýlit v tom, co se jí Azuma snaží říct. Četla sice už dobře, ale ne dost dlouho.  
  
_Ty části, kde Azuma začal Midori pomáhat se čtením a psaním, také později vystřihli. Kyoko musela rozpačitě uznat, že zrození démonického křídlatého hada, který se zvedal zpod nánosů sněhu uprostřed hory, a kouzla, kterými jamamba skolila hrdinu, kterého všichni považovali za nového protagonistu seriálu, byla velmi působivě udělaná. Jenže stejně to byla škoda a jejich postavy tím byly poněkud ochuzeny._  
  
Její pohádka začala získávat na dobrodružnosti. Podařilo se jí podpořit vesničany v boji proti banditům, v Údolí javorů zavládl prozatím klid a Midori se mohla těšit důvěře poddaných.  
Ona jim tu důvěru záviděla. Zvlášť když ji neustále pronásledovala vzpomínka na lektvar, který by učinil konec jejímu trápení.  
Pak se její muž odmlčel a zprávy z bojujícího západu přestaly přicházet.  
Uběhly týdny a napadl první sníh. Pak druhý, třetí…  
Na prahu domu jí v noci tančily lišky. Jejich stopy vyjadřovaly značné veselí.  
  
_Do toho Kyoko trnula kolem zkoušení své zatím poslední epizody. Napadlo ji, že by všechno bylo daleko jednodušší, kdyby se s Renem potkala poprvé až při natáčení tohoto seriálu. Kdyby ho neznala, nebylo by tak těžké udržet si odstup. „Ne, musí to jít i teď,“ usměrňovala se. „ Jsi přece herečka. Vzpomeň si na své předchozí role. Byly dočista jiné než ty, pokaždé ses musela naučit něco nového a změnit se a dokázala jsi je zahrát. Takže si poradíš i s Midori.“_  
_Měla skoro sto chutí se Renovi vyhýbat, ale poslední dobou to bylo pořádně těžké. Sice většinu času trávil v posilovně a následně ve zbroji a v krvi – nemluvě o jedné scéně v lázních, která vzbudila obrovský ohlas mezi diváky a doslova uragán mezi fanynkami, takže si Ren pojistil pozici nejoblíbenějšího muže v Japonsku. Jenže jakožto seriáloví manželé na sebe přece jen naráželi víc než obvykle. A stejně tomu kupodivu bylo i na chodbách LME a na večírcích na oslavu různých ocenění ._  
_„Takže odvahu,“ nařídila si a narovnala si halenku, která měla prozatím zastupovat cestovní oděv, v němž měla točit svůj poslední výstup, „tohle k životu herečky patří. A já se zachovám naprosto profesionálně.“ Odhodlaně na sebe kývla do zrcadla a za úpěnlivého kvílení zmatených démonků, kteří se jí nesli v patách a lamentovali nad ztrátou její nevinnosti, vstoupila do místnosti, kde měli s Renem zkoušku._  
_„Už jsem dostala první polibek,“ utišila démonky rázně a trochu se při té vzpomínce zamračila. „A dala jsem první polibek a to bylo ještě lepší. Tohle je jen mezi Midori a jejím manželem. Se mnou a mojí ctí to nemá co dělat. Děkuji pěkně.“_  
  
Sága se chýlila ke konci letošní řady a Azuma byl na pokraji zoufalství, přesně jak bylo při předpředposlední epizodě vhodné. Ovšem coby příkladný hrdina, byť s tajemnou a nanejvýš šedivou minulostí, na sobě snažil nedat nic znát. Zásoby se ztenčily natolik, že bylo jasné, že za pár dnů začnou vojáci hladovět a umírat. Nebo hůř. A v noci neustále něco obcházelo kolem tábora a slídilo. Viděli stopy a pak litovali, že je kdy spatřili. Zatím to udržovali v uctivé vzdálenosti díky pochodním a kouzlům svatého mnicha – bojovníka, který je provázel. Tajemná minulost byla u daného mnicha samozřejmostí. V podstatě to byla podmínka pro účast na jejich proklaté výpravě.  
Nepřítel je obklopoval a hlídal přístupová místa do horského sedla, kam se stáhli. Každý posel, který měl doručit žádost o pomoc, byl zabit. Potřebovali posily. Pár desítek mužů by mohlo postačit k tomu, aby se štěstí přiklonilo na jejich stranu. Kdyby je sem nezahnala bouře a věci, které v ní poletovaly, kdyby nebylo horských kami a kdyby se nepokazilo tolik věcí, které se pokazit neměly, nikdy by tu nezůstali uvězněni. Azuma se vzdal jídla a vzdal by se i svého koně, aby zasytil své muže na aspoň jeden další den. Dospěl však k rozhodnutí, že koně bude přece jen potřebovat. Dnes po dlouhé době vyšlo slunce, které nepříteli nesvědčilo, byť bylo slabé. Proto se pokusí o průlom. Zbývá jim poslední zoufalý pokus.  
Na jeho pokyn se vojsko, nebo co z něj zbylo, pohnulo.  
Azuma doufal, že odhadl slabinu nepřítele správně. Nakolik člověk může odhadnout magii.  
Dorazili téměř až k ústí údolí, kde už na ně nepřítel čekal. Nezbývalo než se probít do západu slunce, který nyní přicházel čím dál dřív.  
Azuma se naposledy podíval na shromážděné muže, potom vykřikl povel a hnal koně vpřed.  
Nepřítelovo zavytí čekal.  
Naprosto ho však zaskočilo zatroubení zpoza protivníkových řad.  
Nepřítel se rozhlížel stejně udiveně.  
  
Azuma projížděl mezi těly padlých a vojáci ho následovali. Konečně se dostali do volné krajiny. Před krajem lesa stálo další vojsko, které se po vítězství stáhlo, aby se postaralo o raněné a naložilo je na vozy, z nichž vynesli jídlo. Azumovi se zatočila hlava a málem by snad plakal.  
Když uviděl jejich velitele na statném bílém koni, pobídl svého oře vpřed a hnal se mu vstříc.  
Velitel mu opatrným poklusem vyjel naproti.  
Azuma na něj bezmocně vyhrkl: „Jak jsi to dokázala?“  
Midori držela bílého valacha trochu křečovitě za uzdu a ohlédla se na směsici vojáků, venkovanů, mužů i žen, starých i mladých, ozbrojených vším od mečů a luků, po kopí a sekery: „Báli jsme se, že už se nikdy nevrátíte, tak jsme pro vás přijeli.“  
Když Azuma viděl, jak ženy z jejího vojska objímají jeho bojovníky, své syny, muže, bratry a otce, přes všechen úžas musel uznat, že to dávalo dokonalý smysl a že by ho lepší důvod nikdy nenapadl.  
Oči se mu leskly a musel vzít svou ženu za drobnou, zkřehlou ruku, aby se přesvědčil, že se mu nezdá.  
  
I přes vítězství se museli dát na ústup. Nepříteli přála noc a potom, co si olíže rány, by se mohl pokusit o protiútok. Přestože získali značný náskok, koně i lidé začínali umdlévat a vozy se zraněnými už nemohly pokračovat v cestě. Azuma rozhodl, že se utáboří na noc. Kolem ležení plály hranice, které měly zahánět tmu, a mnichovi – bojovníkovi bylo jasné, že se opět nevyspí.  
„Ani jsem ti pořádně nepoděkoval,“ omlouval se Azuma Midori, která před ním stála v jejich stanu a usmívala se. Předtím byl její úsměv hrdý, jenže teď se jí do očí znovu vkrádala plachost a tváře jí hořely, když mu podávala pohár s vínem.  
„Ale ano, nepamatuješ?“ namítla.  
Vzal si nabízenou číši a jeho prsty přejely po jeho. Zachvěla se, ale nesklopila oči.  
„Moje válečnice,“ řekl tiše a připil jí na nečekané a nepředstavitelné vítězství.  
Sklouzla pohledem k jeho pohybujícímu se ohryzku a zvláštně ji zamrazilo.  
Azuma zamhouřil oči. Víno bylo sladké a mělo zvláštní příchuť, kterou nedokázal přesně určit. Po těle se mu rozlilo příjemné teplo. Stál tu se svou ženou, která se zjevila s vojskem z poloviny plným nevojáků a zachránila ho. Dnešního rána byl smířený s představou, že zemře, a teď tu stál a ona byla víla, která přijela na bílém koni, aby ho zachránila.  
„Jistě jsi unavený. Měla bych tě nechat odpočinout,“ probrala ho náhle plachá slova Midori. Otočila se k odchodu, ale on upustil pohár na zem. Zachytil ji jemně za rukáv a připomněl jí: „Máš stejné právo tu spát jako já.“  
S těmi slovy se k ní naklonil a políbil ji. Nejdřív nevěděla, co s rukama, rty a vší tou náhlou náklonností, pak mu ovšem zlehka začala polibky oplácet.  
Azuma v jednu chvíli nakopl prázdný pohár a ten se s ťuknutím kamsi zakutálel. Midori měla najednou ruce na jeho ramenou a prsty ho zkusmo pohladila po krku. Jedna jeho ruka jí spočívala na tváři a druhá jí klouzala ve vlasech vonících kouřem. Přejel palcem po lemu jezdeckého oděvu a začal laskat hebkou kůži na dívčině rameni. Midori se rozechvěle nadechla a políbila ho na tvář, kde měl novou ránu, na spánek a stulila se mu do náruče. Držela jeho halenu stejně přehnaně silně jako otěž svého koně. Ta podobnost neunikla ani jemu. S pousmáním jí přidal polibek do vlasů.  
Potom ji zvedl v náručí, aby ji odnesl na improvizované lůžko, ale Midori neunikla bolestivá grimasa, kterou se snažil skrýt, když ji položil na pokrývky. Stejně jako to, jak trochu napadal na pravou nohu.  
 „Máš za sebou těžké dny,“ připomenula mu a přivinula ho k sobě. Azuma jí položil hlavu na hruď a se zavřenýma očima vdechoval její vůni.  
„A my máme čas,“ dodala Midori. Přejížděla mu prsty ve vlasech a snažila se klidně dýchat, když zatěkal pohledem k nakrčenému kraji látky na její hrudi.  
„Kdo ví kolik, Midori,“ řekl a zvedl k ní oči. Poprvé vyslovil její jméno a ten zvuk jí rezonoval v hrudi.  
„Noc se vždy vrátí,“ hlesl vážně. Potom jí však odhrnul vlasy z čela a přidal další polibek. „Ale tato je tvá, proto musí být krásná.“ Nesmírně vážně a starostlivě se na ni zadíval a dodal: „V tom oděvu ti musí být horko, má velitelko.“  
  
Midori ležela s Azumovou paží pod hlavou. Nepochybovala o tom, že ji ráno s takovou bude hrozně bolet za krkem, ale zatím naslouchala pokojným úderům jeho srdce a před očima měla lahvičku s průzračným lektvarem, která dosud ležela doma na dně truhlice. Až se vrátí, pošle ji zpátky do chrámu. Něco jí však říkalo, že ten mnich už ve svatyni nebude k nalezení a že se místní budou třeba podivovat, o kom že to její posel mluví.  
Ale když ji někde zakope, určitě ji podle neměnných pohádkových zákonů schválnosti někdo najde. A co pak?  
Ještě to promyslím… usoudila Midori a nechala se kolébat Azumovým dechem.  
  
_Kyoko usoudila, že za normálních okolností by byl pohádky konec a žili by šťastně až do smrti. Jenže připravované pokračování nehovořilo právě v jejich prospěch. Závěrečná scéna možná na poli fanfiction nahrála její postavě, jenže Midori to rozhodně nebude mít jednoduché. Těžko říct, jak velkou roli bude mít v sérii připravované na další rok. Ale jestli zemře, jen aby její muž truchlil a prožíval životní krizi, tak Kyoko scénáristé opravdu těžce zklamou. Kvůli tomuhle se celé týdny nepřipravovala se žaludkem plným mravenců na svou první milostnou scénu, která byla mimochodem chválena diváky za něhu a intimitu a kritizována za příliš cudný střih, jenž nechával prostor pro spekulace, zda Azuma s Midori své manželství vůbec zpečetili._  
_Kyoko byla neskutečně šťastná, že to zvládla – zkoušky i natáčení, během nichž se napětí, které ji stravovalo, postupně rozplynulo. Najednou si připadala o něco pevnější v kramflecích. To, že natáčela milostnou scénu s Renem, se ukázalo být překvapivou výhodou. Neznervózňoval ji, naopak ji uklidňovalo, že natáčí s člověkem, kterého zná, a ví, že ji podrží, kdyby toho na ni bylo moc. V ateliéru, kde pro ně postavili velký stan, vládla příjemná atmosféra. Práce šla dobře a ona si připadala, jako by byla prostě mezi přáteli. Seděla s Renem o přestávce ve svém cestovním kostýmu a popíjeli limonádu jako dva přátelé, kteří spolu hrají hru. Dva spiklenci před kamerou, kteří se při pauzách smějí a vzájemně se povzbuzují._  
_Netušila, co si o tom všem myslí Ren, ale působil spokojeně a vyrovnaně. Jen někdy, okamžik předtím, než jí dal filmový polibek, sklouzl pohledem k jejím rtům a Kyoko měla dojem, že jeho tvář ještě není tváří Azumy._  
_Byla tu ještě jedna věc. Kyoko si ji vybavila v den natáčení oné osudové scény. Lépe řečeno v noci. Když usínala, konečně tomu přišla na kloub. Když se Renovy rty poprvé dotkly jejích, byl to jen neurčitý pocit ve skrytu její mysli. V tu chvíli se plně soustředila na to, aby neudělala nějakou hloupost, nepohybovala zbrkle rukama a vůbec na sobě nedala znát, jak je pro ni tohle nové. S postupující scénou ale ten pocit narůstal. Něco povědomého jí v mozku ťukalo na prosklené dveře Monsieura_ _Déjà vu_ _, soukromého detektiva. Ona však rázně na dveře pověsila cedulku: Nerušit. Zde se pracuje. Teď v polospánku se dveře otevřely a ona s vyjeknutím otevřela oči. Najednou jí srdce bušilo jako zvon a mravenčení se jí z břicha rozlilo po těle. Ten měkký dotyk rtů. Jejich známá křivka. Renův dech. To všechno se slilo do jediného slova._  
_„Corn,“ vydechla Kyoko do tmy._


End file.
